Raze Two Wiki
Human.jpg|Check out the story of the Human Campaign!|link=http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Campaign|linktext=Discover the Level Descriptions and the Story. Capture The Flag.jpg|Capture the Flag|link=http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Capture_the_Flag|linktext=The classic game played through centuries comes to Raze 2. Domination.jpg|Domination|link=http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Domination|linktext=Can you dominate everything? Holy Grail.jpg|Holy Grail|link=http://razetwo.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Grail|linktext=The game's best weapon gets reviewed! WE CURRENTLY HAVE PAGES AND EDITS AND WE WANT YOU TO HELP! - A stitch in time saves nine! Create an article Today! ' ' __TOC__ Announcements We are going to hold a virtual election to decide our next admins in December of this year. To become eligible, you must be an active contributor to the Wiki and must have at least 400 points. The top 10 editors will be nominated for voting, whereby the community will decide the top 3 editors, who will be granted Admin status. This is our first election which will be held every December. If you do not wish to be an admin, please contact the Chief Admin Qwerty282 by leaving a message on his talk page and we will ensure that your name will not be put up as a nominee. Platinum123 and Qwerty282, as Founder and co-Founder, respectively, will not be participating in this election. An Admin, on nomination on 31st December will serve the wiki for one year before stepping down. However, he may participate in the next election if he wants. Administrator: A trusted member of the community which handles regions of editing in the wiki. Admins are supposed to be responsible as they represent the whole community and bear the weight of the wiki's reputation on their shoulders. For more information please visit the Ranks page or leave a message on Platinum123's talk page. Welcome to the Raze Two Wiki This Wiki is all about Raze 2. Anything you need to know about weapons, armor, levels, we got it all here! This wiki grows by everyone contributing to it. You,yes you, can make a difference to this wiki by editing it. Together, we aim to be the source of knowledge for anything about Raze 2. Raze 2 The Creators Raze began development in 2009 when Addison approached Justin frustrated with the number of programmers who dropped the project. Justin offered his help to program Raze. While Addison and Justin had been friends for a while and fiddled around with small projects, Raze was the first game they created together. Raze Raze is a single-player 2D flash game revolving around using futuristic and modern guns to take down enemies. -10 Weapons to use. -5 modes for slaughter. -Different configurations for each custom match. -6 Stadiums to choose from, each with different conditions and navigationability. -20 kinds of Armors for you to choose, with personal stats. -Mix-and-Match armor configrations -10 achievements to complete, some deviously hard to get. -2 campaigns to choose from, Human or Alien, each with a unique storyline and difficulty. (Each have 15 missions, in all 30 missions) Raze 2 Raze 2 is the much awaited sequel to Raze 1, with: -35 weapons to choose from, each with unique abilities. -Custom visual options for every computer -4 deviously hard-to-find secret modes to unlock -30 Armors to unlock -Global and Self Stat Tracking -8 abilities to use in battle, from invisibility to Katanas. -3 areas for equipment: Defensive, Utility, and Offensive. -15 equipment for unique player MODs, each with different functions -30 kill bonuses to award you with, from Head shot to Slasher -8 stadiums most with day and night modes and with different stuff to use on your opponents. -5 ways to kill: Deathmatch, Elimination, Domination, Capture the Flag and Juggernaut with Team mode for each! (up to 4 team, with a 12 player max per game) -5 Special modes for use -10 achievements to unlock. 4 of those unlock special modes. -Max of 12 players including you wreaking havoc in a stadium. -100 different names for AI Bot.(Players) -2 Campaigns with unique storylines. -If you have an Armor Games account, you can play and continue your game from anywhere in the world! Poll ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Latest activity Category:Browse